


list of distractions

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Hinata has these little habits about him, even off-court, that make Kageyama's heart skip steps. He'll always search for reasons to hold Kageyama's hand, complaining that it's cold even in the dead of summer, and traces soft little patterns on the back of Kageyama's hands when Kageyama relents. The soft little smile—all squiggly and quirky, like he's so full of energy he can barely keep his face still enough to smile—on his face as he stares down at his feet tugs at Kageyama's heartstrings.Of all those tiny little things that make Kageyama fall in love.





	list of distractions

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #17, "graceful."

Hinata is the furthest thing from graceful. Kageyama has seen him trip over his own feet, choke on his own spit, and stutter so bad on his sentences that they’re incomprehensible.

That all changes as soon as Hinata steps on the court. The difference is so jarring that Kageyama has a difficult time coming to grips with it: Hinata transforms from this bumbling, clumsy creature to something with such grace that Kageyama is stricken with awe every time.

Hinata is _beautiful_ when he's performing at a hundred percent. The elegance of his movements, not a second wasted, not one pointless motion, is the very same as the beauty entrenched in nature. Its allure is secondary to the purpose everything comes together to fulfill.

Hinata is not a graceful person; but he is a graceful player, and radiant because of it. This is who Kageyama is going to ascend to the top of the world with—and he has no doubt that they will. He thinks with a deep-rooted, blossoming sense of pride that this is what Hinata has always been holding within him, the very roots of what he can become.

Hinata has been a figure of beauty in Kageyama's eyes for a while. He would never state it so bluntly and inflate Hinata's ego even larger than it already is, but, well—there's no getting around it.

Hinata has these little habits about him, even off-court, that make Kageyama's heart skip steps. He'll always search for reasons to hold Kageyama's hand, complaining that it's cold even in the dead of summer, and traces soft little patterns on the back of Kageyama's hands when Kageyama relents. The soft little smile—all squiggly and quirky, like he's so full of energy he can barely keep his face still enough to smile—on his face as he stares down at his feet tugs at Kageyama's heartstrings.

So do the little, bated breaths against his lips—warm little puffs that bring a blush to Kageyama’s cheeks—when Hinata cradles Kageyama’s face in his hands to kiss Kageyama. He’ll always kiss Kageyama on the very edge of his lips, like he's too shy to do it right, until Kageyama repositions them for a proper kiss. Then Hinata will smile all tiny and sweet against his lips and hum as though inadvertently. Hinata’s hands will always be firm and almost too forceful on his shoulders, like he’s trying to hold Kageyama in place. 

So does, even, the bleary batting of his eyes when they wake up beside one another. Hinata will scrunch up his whole face and squint his eyes like the light filtering through the window is blinding him, groan as he turns over and shoves his face into the pillow. He’s always cold when he wakes up, even during summer. He will scoot to press his back up to Kageyama’s figure under the blankets, radiating cold and warmth at the same time. Kageyama takes his hand sometimes, even though the fingertips seem to be made of ice. (Kageyama finds that he doesn't mind the feeling of the cold fleeing into his own hand; Hinata smiles into his pillow.)

Hinata has changed throughout the years; Kageyama has, too. But they’ve stayed the same in many respects. Even now, Hinata will still cradle Kageyama’s face in his hands, stare into Kageyama's eyes like he’s entranced, breathe so shallow that it just barely dusts Kageyama’s face. Even now, Kageyama will wake up, and Hinata will blink dazedly at him as though he’s still halfway caught in his dream. 

Kageyama’s heart swells with every breath, with every blink. The love he holds for Hinata is just as timeless as the little habits that made Kageyama fall for him.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my sweetheart [robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing!
> 
> thank you very much for reading! please feel free to comment with concrit or otherwise—i appreciate it a bunch!
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to hmu! ;v;


End file.
